gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Games
"At this moment in time, Ocean Games is one of the leading developers..." - ''IGN'' Ocean Games (オーシャンゲーム - Ōshangēmu) is a Japanese video-game developer and later publisher founded on September 17th, 1981. Ocean Games has produced many well-known games and franchises, such as the Neo Racer (ネオレーサー)'' franchise, the ''Warp (ワープ) franchise, the Oracle (オラクル)'' ''franchise, and much more. Ocean Games have also made many merchandises based off of their gigantic library of games. Not only have they been developing games for years, but they have also opened up a new branch of their company dedicated to publishing different manga based off of their popular franchises. The manga division of the company would not just focus on recreating their games in manga form, but would also be able to create their own original manga. However, they didn't just stop at paper. They also opened up another branch dedicated to making their very own anime shows, also mostly based off of their franchises. Much like the manga division, the anime branch of the company would also be able to create their own original content. They would also be able to acquire rights of different manga series to create new anime to be released around the manga. Both of these branches opened up in 1999, with the manga branch being named, "Ocean Manga" and the anime branch being dubbed, "Ocean Pictures". Both of these branches of the company have both seen their own success creating their own ideas and adapting old ones. List of Games 1980-1989 * Bumper Balloons (Puzzle) (1982; Arcade) * Neo Racer (Racer) (1984; Famicom, 1985; Arcade, 1986; NES) * Spectrum Warfare (Shooter) (1985; Famicom, Arcade) * Neo Racer 2: Revenge of X (Racer) (1986; NES & Famicom) *Pirate's Treasure (Adventure) (1987; NES, Famicom, Master System) *Pirate's Treasure II (Adventure) (1988; NES, Famicom, Master System) *Rai's Awakening (RPG) (1989; NES, Famicom, Genesis) 1990-1999 * Spectrum Warfare 2: Hope's Awakening (Shooter) (1990; NES, Genesis) * Neo Racer: Into the Zone (Racer) (1991; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Oracle (RPG) (1991; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Seven Seas (Adventure) (1992; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Year of the Dragon (Action) 1992; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Rai II (RPG) (1993; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis, Turbo Grafx 16) * Vaywing (Schmup) (1993; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis, Turbo Grafx 16, 1994; Arcade) * Oracle II: Hidden Kingdom (RPG) (1994; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Oracle: Palace of Gold (RPG) (1994; Game Boy) * Neo Racer: Ultra (Racer) (1994; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis, Arcade) * Spectrum Warfare 3: Zero Mission (Shooter) (1995; SNES, Super Famicom, Saturn, PlayStation) * Sly Fox (Adventure) (1995; SNES, Saturn, PlayStation, PC) * Year of the Dragon II (RPG) (1995; SNES, Saturn, PlayStation) * Neo Racer: Pocket (Racer) (1996; Game Boy, Game Gear) * Seven Seas II (Adventure) (1997; N64, Saturn, PlayStation) * Vaywing 2 (Schmup) (1997; N64, Saturn, PlayStation, Arcade) * Rai III (RPG) (1998; N64, Saturn, PlayStation) * Year of the Dragon: Reflamed! (RPG) (1998; N64, Saturn, PlayStation) * Oracle III: Lost Valley (RPG) (1999; N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation) * Neo Racer: Omega (Racer) (1999; N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation, Game Boy Color) 2000-2009 * Spectrum Warfare 4: Zero's Conquest (Shooter) (2000; N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Color, Arcade) * Vaywing 3 (Schmup) (2001; N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Arcade) * Seven Seas III (Adventure) (2002; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box, Game Boy Advance) * Year of the Dragon: Red's Vengeance (3D Platformer) (2002; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box) * Neo Racer: Crimson (3D Racer) (2004; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box) * Neo Racer Royale (3D Fighter) (2004; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box, Arcade) * Warp (3D Shooter) (2006; X-Box 360, PlayStation 3, Wii) * Classic: Spectrum Warfare (2D Shooter) (2006; WiiWare) * Seven Seas IV (Adventure) (2007; X-Box 360, PlayStation 3) * Classic: Bumper Balloons (Puzzle) (2007; WiiWare) * Classic: Year of the Dragon (Action RPG) (2007; WiiWare) * Neo Racer: Transformed (3D Racer) (2008; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, Wii) * Spectrum Warfare: Lost Cause (3D Shooter) (2008; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, Wii) * Year of the Dragon: Race of the Crystal (3D Platformer) (2009; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, Wii) * Classic: Neo Racer (Top-Down Racer) (2009; WiiWare) 2010-2019 * Heroes of the World (3D Beat em' Up) (2010; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360) * Classic: Vaywing (Schmup) (2010; WiiWare) * Warp 2 (3D Shooter) (2011; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360) * Bumper Balloons: 30th Anniversary (Puzzle) (2012; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, 2013; Wii U) * Neo Racer: Tetra (3D Racer) (2012; Wii U) * Spectrum Warfare: Peace of Mind (3D Shooter) (2012; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, Wii U) * Year of the Dragon 3D (3D Platformer) (2013; 3DS) * Seven Seas V (3D Adventure) (2013; PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Samsung Zeo, Wii U) * Heroes of the World: Strikers (3D Beat em' Up) (2015; PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Samsung Zeo, Wii U) * Warp 3 (3D Shooter) (2016; PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Samsung Zeo Plus, Wii U) * Heroes of the World: Switch (3D Beat em' Up) (2017; Switch) * Neo Racer: Nebula (3D Racer) (2017; Switch, PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Samsung Zeo Plus) * Dragoneon (3D RPG) (2018; Switch, PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Samsung Zeo Plus) * Whisper (First-Person Adventure) (2018; PlayStation 4) * Vaywing: eShop (Schmup) (2019; eShop) * Year of the Dragon: The Quasar's Reign (3D Platformer) (2019; Samsung Zeo Plus, PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Switch) 2020-2029 Introduction of "Ocean Announcements" Online Show * Spectrum Warfare: Shades of Darkness (2020; Samsung Zeo Plus, Switch, PlayStation 4, X-Box One) * Heroes of the World: Safers (3D Beat em' Up) (2021; Samsung Zeo Plus, Switch, PlayStation 4, X-Box One) * Bumper Balloons: eShop (Puzzle) (2022; eShop) * Neo Racer: eShop (Top-Down Racer) (2022; eShop) * Kaiju Wars (3D Fighter) (2022; Switch) * Vaywing 4: Proton (Schmup) (TBA; TBA) * Sly Fox: Re-Groomed (Adventure) (TBA; TBA) * Dragoneon II (3D RPG) (TBA; TBA) * Neo Racer: Ender (3D Racer) (TBA; TBA) * Warp 4 (3D Shooter) (TBA; TBA) * Oracle (3D RPG) (TBA; TBA) Cancelled Games * Neo Racer: The Manga (RPG) (NES, Famicom) * Neo Racer 3: Turbo (Racer) (SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis, Mega Drive) * Isles of Hokkaido (RPG) (SNES, Genesis, Turbo Grafx 16) * Spectrum Warfare: Ends of the Earth (Shooter) (PlayStation, Arcade) * Oracle IV (RPG) (Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box) * Vaywing 4 (Schmup) (Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box, Arcade) * Classic: Neo Racer 2 (Top-Down Racer) (WiiWare) * Warp: Switch (3D Shooter) (Switch) * Year of the Dragon 3D: The Return of Red (3D Platformer) (3DS) * Project: Hill-Brooke (RPG Horror) (TBA; TBA) Merchandise (First Party) Anime * Seven Seas (1988 - 2002) (Took Over Production in 2000) * Neo Racer: Omega (2000 - 2012) * Spectrum Warfare: Zero's Conquest (2001-2009) * Seven Seas: Life of a Pirate (2003 - 2012) * Neo Racer: Tetra (2013 - 2017) * Seven Seas: A Pirate's Way (2013 - 2019) * Neo Racer: Nebula's Crown (2018 -) Manga * Seven Seas (1989 - 2003) (Took Over Production in 1999) * Neo Racer: The Zone (1991 - 2002) (Took Over Production in 2000) * Neo Racer: X (2003 - 2009) * Seven Seas: Mechanical Journey (2004 - 2016) * Neo Racer: Transformed (2010 -) * Seven Seas: Mech Monstrosity (2019 -) Merchandise (Third Party) Manga * Bumper Balloons (1982 - 1982) * Neo Racer (1984 - 1986) * Pirate's Treasure (1987-1988) * Seven Seas (1989 - 2003) * Neo Racer: The Zone (1991 - 2002) * Rai (1992 - 1998) Anime * Neo Racer (1985 - 1991) * Spectrum Warfare (1985 - 1986) * Seven Seas (1988 - 2002) * Neo Racer: Into the Zone (1992 - 1999) Category:Company Category:Ikateru's Games